


Sadie Nelson's Bullshit Vacation

by DJClawson



Series: Theodore Nelson's Adventures in Sharing a Workspace [25]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cats, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 14:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJClawson/pseuds/DJClawson
Summary: $$$$$$$$$$!!THUG LIFE 4 EVA!!$$$$$$$$$$





	Sadie Nelson's Bullshit Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to LachesisMeg for her beta work!

For some reason, Sadie’s life had turned into some _ serious bullshit _.

First, they took Theo away. She refused to believe he would leave without feeding her, or at least make some foolish attempt to pet her goodbye. Instead he just didn’t show up, and she waited all night, and maybe she went a little nuts clawing on the latest bathmat, but she was hungry, and then Theo’s mate showed up and put food in her bowl as fast as possible while she mewed at him. 

When he came back the next day, she wasn’t so polite. He brought the big one, Oggy or something, Sadie usually didn’t bother with human names, and the big one cleaned her little box because he thought it was a way to her heart, and he was wrong, he was so fucking wrong, WHERE WAS THEO? They talked human words to her as if that would help, but it didn’t, because Theo wasn’t here, and she let them know how dissatisfied she was with the situation. When Theo’s mate came back smelling of Theo but without him, she scratched until she drew blood to let him know she meant it, she had enough of this, but Theo didn’t appear that night, or the next night.

She still got fed, sometimes even the really good stuff Theo didn’t like, like the particularly smelly fish that came in a can, and it might have been delicious but she would never let them know that, even if they gave it to her every day, but no, it was only some days, she couldn’t even have _ that _.

The mate who was made of buildings or something came and she couldn’t bite him, that was how strong he was, but she did try. She had a lot of pent-up energy and there were only so many clothes and sheets and rugs to shred. She slept in the bed under Theo’s pillow, or in his pile of smelly clothes in the bin, because it smelled of Theo still, even if it seemed to get weaker every day.

If they took her to the awful place - if they so much as got the crate out - she would absolutely lose her shit and claw their faces off, even the mate Theo liked so much, but they didn’t. Instead they brought Theo home, at last, from the awful place, because he smelled like chemicals. He walked funny, and he couldn’t move one of his arms, and there was so much less of him that it scared her, so she hissed and snapped at these awful people who took him to a place that did awful things and _ hurt him _. Why didn’t he take her? She could have protected him. Theo hadn’t tried to trim her claws in a while so it would have been especially good timing. 

Theo didn’t go anywhere at first, and that was fine with her. He slept more than he usually did, including when it was light outside. His breathing sounded funny, and when she climbed on him, his body would twitch and he would give a little cry, but he would never complain to her, or get mad at her, just readjust her so she could sleep on his back or his chest and hold him down with her body weight so he couldn’t go anywhere. 

He made noises when he saw the state of his closet and his bathroom, but he didn’t yell at her - he was never mean to her, not ever - and he bought new things, and toys for her, the ones she actually liked, and gave her the tastiest meat, and all of the belly rubs she wanted. She usually didn’t like it too much when he slept with his arms around her - she preferred to perch on top of him - but she let it go this time if it would make him better.

He was quiet and it seemed like he was sad all the time. Humans got sad easily, but usually their mates could cheer them up, but this time, the mate couldn’t help. Sadie spent so much time on top of Theo or against his side or in his lap that she was taken by surprise when he put her in the carrier, and he made cooing sounds in human words, but she wasn’t fooled.

It wasn’t the awful place. It was entirely unfamiliar to her - a series of rooms with doors that were mostly closed, but the necessities were there - her food bowl, her litter box, Theo, Theo’s bed to sleep in even if it smelled different at first. There were humans around, but unlike most humans who wanted her attention, these showed her proper deference, and passed her by without saying a word, and she decided she could deal with this. Sometimes Theo would sit watching the big box with the two other humans and she would climb up and sit in his lap and they would barely look at her while Theo scratched her behind the ears. 

And she could hunt. Theo’s apartment had bugs, but not really big ones that were worth catching, and he hadn’t had mice in a few years, but this new place did. There was a bird too, and even though it was bigger than her, she was sure she could catch it and give it to Theo as a present, because he seemed so sad, but the bird was outside and she was inside and no one would let her out, no matter how insistently she stared at them when they came by. Stupid bird, couldn’t even fly, doing nothing, would be such a nice gift for Theo, and she couldn’t do anyting about it.

Even though she kind of liked this new place they didn’t stay, and it was back in the carrier, and thankfully they returned home, which seemed small now, but it was their _ home _ and it smelled of Theo and Theo’s mate and that was what mattered. Theo didn’t seem as sad, but he wasn’t the same person he was when they took him to the awful place, and sometimes he cried at night or he sweated in his sleep and woke up screaming, and Sadie purred and pushed her head up against his side, but that didn’t seem to help. And his mate didn’t help much, either. 

So when it was carrier time again, Sadie had no patience for it, none whatsoever, but she didn’t have it in her heart to claw at Theo, so she only put up a token resistance and really started howling after the door was shut to voice her displeasure with the situation. It was a much briefer, less bumpy ride this time, to yet another place, and - 

Oh no.

Oh NO.

Theo was leaving her again. With the man made of buildings. There was nothing she could do that scared him - and she’d tried. But he was the only other person in the room other than Theo, and she wasn’t going to bite Theo, so she hid between his legs and hissed.

_ “I tHiNk thIs miGht WorK. ShE haSn’t EatEn yEt, sO HoLd oUt yoUr hAnd - “ _

_ “GrOss.” _

_ “YoU’ve NevEr hAd rAw sTeaK beForE?” _

_ “No!” _ The mate stared right at Sadie with no fear in his eye as he squeezed his hand. _ “YoU’re lUckY I LiKe _ Theo _ so MucH.” _

He knelt down and held out his hand and it smelled good, it smelled _ really good _, and she absolutely did not want to do this, but before she knew it, she was licking his hand. 

“_ GoOd giRl _ ,” Theo said. “ _ SeE? ShE’s nOt sO baD _.”

Theo gave her the best meat in her bowl, and tried to sneak out, but Sadie wouldn’t let him, and finally the mate had to take her to another room so Theo could leave. 

Theo was the worst human. Ever. She was proud of how long she convinced herself of that before giving in to just missing him. 

This mate had a big place, with a lot of rooms that seemed to be empty, and smelled of dust and other people. He didn’t have a lot of guests, and they were downstairs, and he always shut the door so that she couldn’t go, even though she had no interest in yet more humans in her bullshit life right now. Mostly she stayed in the pile of Theo’s clothing, or the mate’s bed, because those were the two best places, and she made another nest of things from things she tore down in the closet. Much to her displeasure, every time this mate (she didn’t care, but people called him Luke) discovered her, he just looked amused.

_ “YoU goT a cAt?” _

_ “I’m CatSitTinG foR a fRieNd.” _

_ “Is He sLeePinG on a MinK coAt?” _

_ “It’S a sHe, aNd yEah, She Got inTo MAriAh’s ClOseT.” _

_ “ShE taKe hEr pEarLs tOo?” _

_ “C’mOn. HAve SomE reSpecT foR thE deAd.” _

There was another human who came up from time to time to talk to Luke, and he cleaned Sadie’s litterbox. If Luke wasn’t around, he usually cursed while he did it.

_ “ThE buReaU’s nOt pAyiNg mE enOugH foR thIs.” _

Sometimes Luke had mates over - usually two at a time - and Sadie got put in a whole room just for her to be angry in instead of a bathroom, but that was no excuse, absolutely no excuse. So she worked on tearing up the old couch, made of velvet, and again, Luke wasn’t bothered. He even seemed happy about it. This mate was the worst.

One day, Luke was saying some bullshit to her that Sadie was ignoring when he scooped her up and put her in the carrier, which he was really good at, and he gave the carrier to the human who cleaned her litter and it was another confusing, loud ride.

And then, suddenly, she was home.

She didn’t even smell him at first, Theo smelled so different, like the food he brought home for himself sometimes, and he didn’t chase her under the bed because he was Theo and he never did awful things, except for that time just now when he left her again, but it probably wasn’t his fault. They probably made him go. 

The moment the other humans were gone, she came out from under the bed and climbed on top of Theo, who was looking at his little box.

“Hey!” He sounded excited to see her. He sounded tired but cheerful. He sounded like his old self. “_ So You Had A goOd tIme At UNclE LuKe’s, Huh? _”

She purred and rubbed her face against his arm, and he took the hint to scratch her behind the ears. 

“_ YoU evEn gOt a SouVenIr! I HopE he’S noT goNna Ask For It baCk _ .” Theo kissed her on the head. He rarely did that because she rarely let him. “ _ I kNew You LovEd me _.”

_ If you leave me again, I will tear your throat out _. She stared at him but Theo could be oblivious to cat-speak. 

She would kill him. She really would. But as he pulled her into a hug, she decided that she was good for now.

The End


End file.
